This invention relates to a programmed timer which can control a plurality of actions. More specifically, this invention relates to a programmed timer which allows an indication of a setting procedure to be conducted when an operator sets the timer to selectively operate a device in conjunction with the timer.
A remarkable development in semiconductor integrated circuits has enabled a mass production of an electronic clock which is based on a particular oscillator, which leads to the fact that the production cost per electronic clock will be reduced greatly. At present, most families own a timer based on such an electronic clock. This type of electronic timer is capable of issuing a plurality of signals at different times. For example, a combination of such an electronic timer and a television set will allow an automatic reception of desired broadcasting channels at every preset time in a day or in a week, or a combination of the electronic timer and a video tape recorder will allow an automatic recording of the received signals of selected channels at every preset time.
FIG. 1 is a control panel, as an example, of a prior art programmed timer which is based on the above-mentioned electronic timer and ideal for use with a video tape recorder, including setting section and a time indication section.
The timer shown in FIG. 1 is designed to allow a reservation of three programs a week. Now, explanation will be made about how to operate the timer. In order to put the timer into the normal time-setting condition or mode, first, the operator moves a mode switch 1 to a "TIME ADJUST" position and sets the current exact time through push-button switches 4, 5 and 7 which are, respectively, used to set hour, minute and day. After setting the current time, the operator moves the mode switch 1 to an "INDICATION" position. Under this condition, the timer will start the time function. The procedure up to here is conducted only when the timer is used for the first time or when the timer shows a wrong time. In order to make video reservations in combination with a video tape recorder, the operator places the mode switch 1 to a "PROGRAM" position and turns a program selection switch 2 to an "ON" position of a desired program number. Then, the operator sets the timer for the time when the selected program starts, with the push-button switches 4, 5, 6 and 7. The push-button switch 6 is used to set a desired receiving channel. After setting the program starting data, the operator turns the program selection switch 2 to an "OFF" position of the same reservation program number. The operator then sets the time when the reserved program ends, using the push-button switches 4, 5 and 7. Now, the reservation procedure of one program has been completed. Switching the program selection switch 2 into another position and similar procedure to that in the above, as necessary, will allow a setting of three programs. After this, if the operator returns the mode switch 1 to the "INDICATION" position, the timer has been completed with respect to the video reservation procedure. Therefore, at every set time, recording will be made of the receiving signal on the preset or reserved channel.
In this way, input information of the multiprogrammed timer for a video tape recorder includes the day on which the reserving program starts and ends, the time when the reserving program starts and ends, and the selected television channel. Since the operator must handle the mode switch 1 and the program selection switch 2 in accordance with the above input information, failure to check the switches after every information input might cause the input of faulty information. In addition, the prior art timer has a disadvantage in that when it takes much time for reservation of many programs, and therefore, it tends to cause operator's faulty operations of the switches.